Is This Real?
by BornToBeWeird
Summary: Kim, she has a bad life and Jack is acting weird. should she run away? or face a problem in Jack's life that has been torturing his family for years. ok this summery really sucks. just read the story. oh and some kick ;
1. intro

I gripped the edge so tightly my knuckles turned white. One of my hands had already fallen, and I was too tired to pick it up. My hair whipped around my face, making it unable to see. This was it, this was the end. I could feel my last fingers about to slip, and I held on as long as I could. I saw my life flash before my eyes. When I was a little kid, and every one of my happiest moments. And right when I thought it was over, my fingers couldn't take it anymore. I looked up, and there he was. He looked down at me, emotionless. I don't know the expression on my face, maybe fear or pain. But he looked at me, with his cold eyes, and he stamped on my hand, causing me to drop.

Let me start this over. Hi, my name is Kim Crawford. I'm 14 and I live in Seaford. I have long blonde hair and brown eyes. My best friends are Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and most importantly, Jack. He's amazing. And he's always been there for me. I always loved his dreamy brown eyes… ok WHAT am I saying? I DON'T love Jack. He's just my best friend.

Anyway… here's my story, from the beginning:


	2. the beginning

Chapter 2

I'm walking home from the dojo. It's almost 10:30 at night, so there's pretty much no one around. I hear a rustle of leaves behind me. I quickly turn, but there's no one there. Calm down Kim, I told myself. There's nothing there. Just an animal. I continue walking.

Out of nowhere a hand shoots out and covers my mouth. "I suggest you come with me, you pretty little girl. I wouldn't want you to be hurt, now would I?" A creepy voice by my ear said.

My eyes went wide. I know that voice. I'm sure, but I just don't know who it is... I felt someone put a blindfold on me, making it unable to see. The mystery person led me into the woods, it felt unfamiliar and I became scared. Where's Jack when I need him? I thought. The person spun me around, and took his hand off my mouth.

"Ok girl, tell me where he is" he said right next to my face. It sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know who he was talking about, or why. "Ooh did I scare little Kimmy? Frail. Little. Kimmy?"

"Call me Kimmy and you're dead" I spat.

"Oh feisty, now tell me where he is!"

"Where who is?"

"Your little... boyfriend" he dragged out the word boyfriend.

"I. don't. Have. A. boyfriend." I said in one of my mean and intimidating voices

"Oh look, little Kimmy is trying to be all bad" he leaned closer and I could feel his breath on me. "Well listen... Kimmy... I have ways of making you talk" I soon felt something cold and sharp on my neck. Was that a knife? I started to freak out. This guy could actually kill me…and I wouldn't be able to stop him…

"Your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you now" I felt the knife slide slowly across my neck, drawing blood, but not deep enough to kill me.

"PUT HER DOWN!" I heard from behind me

"Jack!" I yelled "help me!" He came over and took the blindfold off. He then undid the ropes that tied me to the tree. I looked to see who it was that had done this, but the person had fled. Leaving me and Jack alone in the woods at night.

"Come here Kim" he said, opening his arms. I walked into them and laid my head on his shoulder. He knew me so well. He always knew when I needed something, like how he hands me a tissue before I sneeze, or how he had pushed me out of the way when someone spilt coffee. He always could read something on my face, he called me an open book, and I loved that. I could be myself around him.

"Where did you come from? How did you know I was here?" I mumbled

"I don't know... I just knew, and I followed my instincts and ended up here."

I looked up into his loving brown eyes. Gosh I love that about him, he can almost put anyone in a trance. He smiled, wow I love that smile, and started to lean towards me. Was he going to kiss me? The moment was so right, so perfect. The wind stood still, there were no sounds. I closed my eyes, and felt his soft lips press against mine. Right then, a wolf howled, it caused us both to jerk back and I tripped over a tree root, causing me to land on the hard ground.

I looked up at Jack; sure I would see some goofy grin, but no. His eyes turned cold. His face expressionless. I stood up in shock. "J-Jack?" I questioned. My voice unsteady.

"Get away from here." He said harshly. I stared in shock, his voice was different, he wasn't himself.

"Are...are you ok?" he was starting to scare me; this wasn't like him at all.

"I said, GET AWAY FROM HERE!" he roared. I took a step back, then turned and ran. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. Jack wasn't like himself, he was never like that. Branches cut into my arms and legs but I ignored the pain. I kept running, getting deeper and deeper into the woods. Getting lost.

I opened my eyes. I was laying on the hard ground. I stood up, and memories from last night flooded me, making me spin in circles until I cleared my head. Man tied to kill me. Jack Kissed me. Jack was being all weird. Jack…what happened to him?

I looked around me. Yup. Definitely lost. I didn't know where I was. I started walking in a random direction, hoping it would bring me back to Seaford. I continued walking, my stomach started to grumble. Wow I was hungry.

I eventually came to the edge of the woods. Bad news was it led into someone's back yard. I climbed the fence and looked around me. Wait… I knew where I was. This is Jack's house! I ran to the front of the house and rang the doorbell. Jack's grandfather opened the door.

"Kimberly Ann Elizabeth Crawford. Do you know how early it is?" he said rubbing his eyes. I was about to answer and then he really looked at me. "Oh dear, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Wow, he had the same freak out mode as Jack, cool. I looked at myself. I was covered in dirt, leaves, blood, and who knows what else.

"Um well sir, you see..." I wasn't good at lying. I never was.

"KIM!" I heard jack scream from behind his grandfather "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

I stared at Jack. Did he really not know? "Wouldn't you know" I said coldly. Giving him my death glare.

"Jack, she just gave you the death glare. This isn't good. Tell us what happened." Jack's grandfather said. We went inside and I passed by a mirror. Oh god. I had leaves all in my hair, my face was smudged in dirt, and I was covered in dried blood and mud. My mom is so going to kill me, oh wait, she doesn't care. She never did.

"I don't know what happened. That's why I asked her" I heard Jack say.

"You LIAR!" I screamed "this is all your fault! How dare you betray me!" he stared at me blankly, and I could tell he didn't have a clue. Was I going crazy? Did I imagine the whole thing? No. I was still covered in dirt and blood, I wasn't making anything up.

I stared at them wide-eyed. They would never believe me. I turned and ran out the door, leaving them screaming for me to come back. I turned down the street that led to my house.

BAM! It hit me like a truck. "Jack!" I screamed trying to get up. "Get off me!"

"Kim, I need to know what's going on. I want to help you" he said softly

"YOU want to HELP? Well why did you do this to me in the first place! This is all because of you!" I screamed

"Let me walk you home. So you can be safe…you're scared Kim. I can tell" I slowly nodded. "Well," he joked "now you see me shirtless." He was right, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and how could I miss that? Jeez, he was HOT. He had a six pack and his brown hair was wet, like he had come right out of a shower, which he probably did. We started walking down my street, and we soon came to my house.

He walked me up to the doorstep, and then it was just an awkward silence.

"So um...bye?" I said, but it sounded like a question

"Kim, I have something I need to tell you." Jack started. He came closer to me. What was he doing? He put his arms around my waist and pulled me very close. "I don't know what had happened last night, I know it wasn't me. I was at home. But I want to help you; I can't stand seeing you like this." He whispered in my ear. I looked up. His amazing and loving brown eyes looked back at me. "Well Kim, I guess, it's because…I…umm...well…I love you" I stared into his eyes; I could tell it was true.

"Jack, I love you" I heard myself say. WAIT! I love Jack Anderson? I guess I do, it sounded so right. He leaned towards me. And gently pressed his lips against mine. OMG! This is different from last night, I feel like there are fireworks or something. Like me and Jack are the only people in the world and nothing can change that. Last night, it was empty, it feels off compared to this. Of course since I have no happy endings, someone had to ruin it.

"KIMBERLY ANN ELIZABETH CRAWFORD! I SEE you kissing that boy! Come in here this instant!" my mom yelled.

"Bye Jack!" I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. I pushed him off my steps and watched him walk away. Then I braced myself and walked in my house.

"How DARE you do that! Kiss a guy on the front steps of our house for the whole world to see!" mom screeched.

"She's right. You disgraced all of us. You're such a dumb stupid shit Kim." Dad yelled, and when dad yells, he yells LOUD. I flinched like someone had punched me. My parents call me mean stuff all the time, like that and worse, but each time it hurts, every single time. My dad grabbed me and I didn't even have time to close my eyes before I felt his hand slap my face. My eyes teared up without me wanting to. My mom grabbed my arm and started hitting me

"YOU. ARE. A. PIECE. OF SHIT. YOU. ASSHOLE. YOU. FUCKUP." With each word brought a slap, the hurtful words, plus the pain made my tears flow. They eventually let me go. They didn't care that I was covered in blood. They couldn't care less where I have been. To them, I am only a toy and a nuisance. Something to slap and hit, and another mouth to feed.

I made my way up to my room, the tears blocking my vision. I lay down on my bed and cried. After a while, I sat up and rubbed my arm, in the place where I was hurt the most. It throbbed and hurt. I lied back down and cried myself to sleep.


	3. two Jacks?

**Ok so I just want to say something… JACK IS NOT A WEREWOLF! Did I make him seem like he was one? Probably. But sorry, no werewolves… if you give me an idea for a werewolf story I'll write one. **

When I woke up, it was mid-afternoon. I checked my arm, a huge black and blue mark was beginning to form. I looked in the mirror at my face; it was already black and blue. I knew my parents wouldn't want me going out, so I snuck out the window. It really doesn't matter that I was on the second story, the jump wasn't bad, the crashing after I jumped was.

I got up and ran over to the dojo; I needed to lose some steam. I walked in, and only Jack was there. I saw his mouth drop when he saw me, and it wasn't a good thing.

"Oh...my...gosh…kimmy? Are you ok? Did something happen?" he asked, shocked. Well no duh something happened. I just wasn't going to tell him.

"It was nothing." I said and turned to a practice dummy, kicking it and punching it, imagining it was my parents.

"I don't believe it was nothing Kim" he said walking over and putting his arms around my waist. "Please Kimmy? I'll kiss you again" he whispered in my ear.

"Don't call me Kimmy, but only you can get away with it." I said turning around so I was facing Jack. He gently rubbed his thumb against my face, right over the bruise. "Please Kim?" he whispered. Why were his eyes so mesmerizing? Why can't I seem to hold myself up around him? What does he see in me? He could have anyone.

"But I only want you." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yup" he said, kissing me softly on the lips.

I pulled away. "No Jack, I need to think…I-I can't see you anymore." I ran out of the dojo, leaving Jack. With the expression on his face, I could picture a giant question mark above his head. I started running through the mall, not watching where I was going. "Sorry," I mumbled as I ran through people. I had to get away from here. I couldn't go home, I couldn't be with Jack. Or any of the other guys, the remind me of Jack. I slowed to a walk, and someone grabbed my hand. The last person I ever wanted to see. Ricky Weaver.

"No, go away" I said

"Aw C'mon baby, you don't mean that, do you?" he said. EW what a cocky jerk. What did I EVER see in him?

"Yes I mean that now please, I need to be left alone" I was on a verge on tears and Ricky didn't help matters. He looked at my face and released his grip on me.

"Go" was all he said. Wow, for once he wasn't as cocky and mean as I thought he was. There was probably someone watching, that's all. I ran as fast as I could.

I arrived at my house. I climbed up the side of my house, earning a few scratches along the way. I went through the window into my room. I sat down on my bed, utterly and completely exhausted.

"We saw you, so WHO IS IT?" Mom yelled.

I look up, completely startled. How long has she been there?

She smiled, as she read my thoughts as my emotions flashed across my face.

"Who is who?" I said innocently. A terrible liar.

"The boy, we saw you leave and since you are SUCH a slut, we know you were with a boy. Now who is it?"

My hands balled into fists, the anger surging inside me. Neither she nor my dad knew ANYTHING about me. They couldn't care either. I felt my face become flushed and red. I wanted to hit something, oh how I wanted to hit her across the face for being such an asshole to me.

"We'll figure out who this boy is, and let him know how much of a slut you are" mom said evilly. She turned and left my room.

I didn't cry, I couldn't. I was so used to all this bullshit. One day my parents say they love and care about me, but the next they want me out of their life. So, I'm leaving.

I grabbed a backpack and filled it 2 the top with all the essentials. Like clothes, more clothes, tampons, and some other stuff. I slipped about $200 in my pocket. I glanced around my room, seeing if I missed anything. On my dresser was a framed photo of me and Jack. Jack's arms were around me and he was smiling a smile that made every girl drop dead, but he wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking at me. I'm there with a smirk on my face, unsure what to do. I love this picture. I kissed it then put it back on the dresser. Something for me to ever come back to.

I snuck out the window again, unbelieving that my parents don't notice that I'm leaving. I dropped to the ground, swiftly and gracefully, almost like a cat. I stood slowly as I heard a sound. It sounded like the crunching of twigs and leaves underfoot. I shrugged off the feeling that someone was watching me, and continued on my way.

I was in the woods when someone stepped from behind a tree. Jack. I shrieked from surprise then quickly covered my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I was about to ask you that same question" he said. "What's that for?" pointing at my bag as he asked.

"I'm leaving, I couldn't take it anymore" I said quietly, he knew what I was talking about. Jack was the only one I told about my family. He nodded. Then he grabbed my arm and twisted it in a way I couldn't get out of.

"What are you doing?!" I said angrily, struggling to get out of his grip.

"You're not going anywhere" he said coldly.

"Help! Help me!" I screamed as loud as I could. "HEEEELLLLLPPPP!"

Then Jack placed something sweet smelling under my nose, it was too sweet. I gagged for breath as I fought Jack's grip. It was too much, I couldn't take it. I sank into his arms, giving all my strength to keep my eyelids open. The last thing I saw was Jack's evil smirk, standing over me.

JACK POV.

Kim, wow she's awesome, and amazing. But she also confuses me sometimes. Why did she run away from me? I can't figure that crazy girl out. I heard screaming from my house. It sounded like Kim's voice.

"Help! Help me!" it sounded like. Then it stopped. What could be going on?

I ran to where the voice sounded like it came from. I saw a flash of blonde hair. Kim. She was lying unconscious in the arms of somebody. The person looked up at me, shock that another person was here.

"AHHH!" I jumped back and screamed. The person wasn't just anybody. It was like looking in a mirror. The person was… ME.

**Ooooo a cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen? Tell me what you think so far. It doesn't have to be nice; I want your honest opinion. **


	4. Jack vs Jack

**Hey guys, thanks for all the great input… well some input… LOL. I LOOKED AT THE VIEWS. OVER 300 PEOPLE! THAT JUST BROUGHT BACK MY SELF CONFIDENCE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And yes.. I meant for all of that to be in all caps. **

KIM POV

_I felt like I was dreaming, I mean, besides the fact that I actually was. I was floating. Looking down at everything as it happened. See? There's my body, and there's Jack. Wait, what's he doing here? He's fighting someone. Who is that? Is that… ANOTHER JACK? What's going on? Why are there two Jacks… he never told me he had a twin. I thought we were best friends, even more. and he never told me he had a twin brother? Omg… that fight does not look good. I can't even describe it. But it's definatly not brotherly fighting. It's more… I'm going to kill you if I win fighting. I have to wake up. Wake up. Wake Up. WAKE UP!_

I tried to sit up, but my hands were tied behind my back. Meanwhile, Jack and… Jack are still fighting. I couldn't even tell the difference between the two. It looked like they both had the same amount of karate skill. One of the Jacks kicked the other in the head, making him loose focus. Then he punched him multiple times, sending him backwards. To finish him off, that same Jack flipped and then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards into a tree. He looked unconscious. The Jack who was still standing came over to me. His eyes were so cold, if I looked in them long enough, I would freeze. His hair stuck to his forhead in sweaty clumps. Something about him was off. It wasn't something see-able… he was just different, and not in a good way.

I think this was the wrong Jack. And I don't know what's going to happen to the right Jack, or me.

I woke up and I was in a dark room. There was enough light for me to see, but just barely. I couldn't tell where I was, or what time of day it was. I didn't know how long I'd be here.

JACK POV

**(By the way, when it's in Jack pov, it's the good Jack. If I wanted it in the other Jack's pov, I'll say evil jack pov. Ok?)**

I woke up against a tree. Literally. My head hurt like hell, and as I tried to stand up, a wave of dizziness came over me and I fell back down. I took a deep breath. 'You're doing this for Kim' I thought. I struggled to stand and keep my balance. The world was spinning around me, or I was seeing double. Probably the latter. I took several deep breaths to get my head cleared. This all took very few seconds, and I had an audience of rabbits to watch me. Yay?

I took step after step, following the footsteps of the other me, following to get the person that matters to me the most. Kim. And nothing, I mean NOTHING will stand in the way of me getting to her.

**Well that. Was chapter 4. Hope you liked it… if you did, tell me. If you didn't, tell me. I know it was kinda short… I was going to make it longer, but this seemed like a nice place to stop the chapter. And I still don't know what I'm doing with the rest of the story. I might start another story, so if you hve any ideas what it should be about, tell me please! I love your input! **


	5. Master wants family secret

JACK POV

The air turned colder as I tried to follow the footsteps of the other me. Step after step, the sounds echoing in my head. I could barely remember things, I didn't know the day of the week, the month of the year, and the time of day. All I know is that I have to get to Kim, she needs me.

The woods ended, and so did the trail. I was totally lost now. I had no idea where I was going. In front of me were two buildings, one behind the other. Most normal people would choose the front building because it was quicker to hide in, but evil Jack seems smarter than that, he would choose the back building. But… he would expect me to think like that, so he would choose the front building, therefore confusing me.

I ran, or jogged kind of slowly, to the door. I used all my strength to push it open, which at the moment wasn't much. It didn't give way. I remembered something that Milton had once told me. _"When strength fails, use pressure. It never fails"_ well, thanks Milton. I still don't have anything I could use for pressure. The building looked like a ware house. There were many scraps of metal and wood along the ground. "Of course!" I said aloud, a brilliant idea coming to mind. I gathered some wood and metal. My brain seemed to bounce off the side of my skull. It was like the time I. What was the word? Got a concussion? Something likes that. I can't remember. I situated the metal and the wood, so it looked like a seesaw. A long piece of wood on top of a small pile of metal. If I jumped on top of it, the wood will smack up, knocking the door handle loose. It's foolproof, mostly. I jumped. The wood smacked up, and it hit the door handle all right. Put the wood kept going. It hit me in the head, I stumbled back. I now felt like a rocket has shot into my brain, spun me around, and thrown me off a cliff.

I was able to open the door now. I opened it slowly, unsure what I was going to find.

EVIL JACK POV

I went into the room where the Master was waiting. He looked like he had been waiting awhile.

"I'm sorry sir; I would've been here sooner…" I started, but the Master held up a hand to silence me.

I have never seen the Master's face only heard his voice. Still, I do anything for him. He created me, literally. The Master had taken some of that Jack's DNA, and used it to create a clone of him. I would have been a perfect clone of Jack, but his family secret kept me for being quite like him. It has turned me evil and bitter. Now along with Master, I will eliminate Jack, get the family secret, and rule over all. Using the family secret, I will become powerful, and once I am strong enough, I will eliminate the Master. After all, I have never seen him. Why should he have a share of power when I rule over? I will be too powerful for the Master and soon… I will be too powerful for anybody. I just hope that Jack takes the bait and comes looking for Kim. If he doesn't, I have many ways to get my hands on Jack. Starting with the person he loves the most. She will have to go, she doesn't fit the picture.

"I have something I require you to do." The Master's voice broke my thoughts. "Since Jack is moving too slowly, I think we need something to make him hurry up. That girl, take her and do whatever with her. She is no use to us. But make sure that she gets Jack tied up and in your possession."

"Exactly my thoughts, Master" I answered. A plan coming to mind.

I walked back to the main room, where Kim was. I hope she is in the mood for a scare, because that's what she's going to get. I flicked the light switch on, illuminating the room. I smiled at what I saw.

KIM POV

I was getting hungry. And the damp coldness of this place didn't help at all. I started hearing footsteps. Does that mean evil Jack is coming back? I hope not. A band of sweat covered my face; I had been struggling to get out of the ropes. My breath was in gasps, like I couldn't breathe. I felt broken, every part of my body ached. Bright lights suddenly turned on, illuminating the room. Evil Jack smiled as he started walking towards me.

"W-What a-are you going t-t-t-t-to do?" I stammered in the cold.

"We are going for a little drive. But let's leave a note for your friend, so he knows where to find us." He said.

He then pricked my finger, and had me drag it across the wall, writing a message. A message in my blood. I refused to look at it. Then evil Jack picked me up, and carried me out.

JACK POV

Behind the door there was nothing. A brightly lit room, but no one or nothing in it. My heart sank. I wasn't any closer to finding Kim. Wait, what is that on the wall? Is that… blood? My stomach lurched. I was not a fan of the sight of blood. Especially if the blood was written on a wall, addressed to me. This is what the note said:

If you want to find your beloved Kim

Go to the overlook.

I will be waiting

Hurry up. Kim is running out of time.

Tick tok Jack. Tick tok.

Kim! She was in this mess because of me! I raced out of the door, not even wincing in pain from my injury. I don't care about that anymore. I just need to get to Kim.

KIM POV

I was thrown out of the car. I smacked the ground and rolled onto my stomach, trying to get away. I was totally rope free, but that didn't mean I was pain free.

"c'mon. We have to wait for… Jack" evil jack's voice in my ear said. I shivered. I had to get out of here. And I had to keep Jack from coming. 'Please don't come' I thought.

"KIM!" I heard Jack's voice cry. Damn his hero complex. He always has to come to the rescue. That was sweet. But annoying.

"JACK!" I yelled. My voice hoarse. I tried to get over to him, but evil jack got to me first.

"NO YOU DON'T" he shouted, his grip on me inhumanly strong. He pushed me over to the cliff. I looked down, instantly afraid.

"Watch your girlfriend die" evil jack said as he pushed me over.

I grabbed with both hands as I fell, hoping it would save me. It did, for the moment. Then I started to slip, gravity taking over. I gripped the edge so tightly my knuckles turned white. One of my hands had already fallen, and I was too tired to pick it up. My hair whipped around my face, making it unable to see. This was it, this was the end. I could feel my last fingers about to slip, and I held on as long as I could. I saw my life flash before my eyes. When I was a little kid, and every one of my happiest moments. And right when I thought it was over, my fingers couldn't take it anymore. I looked up, and there he was. He looked down at me, emotionless. I don't know the expression on my face, maybe fear or pain. But he looked at me, with his cold eyes, and he stamped on my hand, causing me to drop.

**You want to know what happens next don't you? Does Kim die? What's Jack's family secret? Who is Master? Evil Jack is a clone? What's evil jack's real name? And so much more shall be revealed in the next chapter! I just have to write it! **


	6. Kim's dead, then not

**A lot of interesting stuff… heehee. **

JACK POV

I saw him push Kim over, her arms flailing. I felt disconnected from my body, like it was working without me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" I heard someone scream. Was that me?

I felt my feet move, running towards Evil Jack. I hit him square in the chest, but he didn't flinch. Is he a super human? I didn't even focus on the fight I just got myself into. I thought about only Kim. What had happened to her? Did she grab on? Is she dead? I saw her hanging on, I tried to run to her, but he beat me to it. He looked down at her and stamped on her last finger, causing her to drop into the unknown darkness below.

I dropped to the ground at the edge and reached my hand down, hoping to catch her. My fingers felt something, and then her hand grabbed mine. Then evil jack pushed me away from her, and she slipped through me. My last shred of hope left me. Evil Jack held me in a death grip. I looked down at Kim, watching her fall, tears streaming down my face. I completely shut down. Kim was gone, I couldn't save her. I clung to that last memory of her, her fingers slipping through mine, the fear and pain shown on her face. She was so strong, she managed to go through everything. And now she was gone, in the blink of an eye. I heard someone sobbing and crying out "Kim" over and over again. Was it me? Did I not notice?

Evil Jack started dragging me away. I was tied with my hands behind my back and thrown into a car. I didn't care about anything. I just let my favorite person, the love of my life, my best friend, die a painful shallow death. She didn't deserve this. She was murdered. And I felt dead with her.

KIM POV

I was falling, the wind rushing around me. I tried to regain my breath as I stared at Jack, the pain across his face. I felt as if time slowed down, just to torture me. I was falling forever, Jack getting smaller slowly. I closed my eyes. I wanted this, I deserved this. I tried to think of my happy moments, but there were few of them, and all of them with Jack. I wanted to die, but I felt bad about leaving Jack. He didn't deserve to go through that.

I couldn't see Jack anymore, I was still falling. I braced myself for the pain for when I hit the ground. Even though I expected it, it took me by surprise. I fell on my back, the pain hurting like a ton of elephants ran over me. No, that wouldn't be painful enough. My head cracked against rocks and the hard ground. I felt something wet, my blood. I was covered in it. Red dots clouded my vision, I was drowning. Drowning in my own blood, my own pain, my own sorrow and misery. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. My breaths were slowly getting fewer. Then the pain really kicked in.

Everything I thought I felt when I hit the ground, that was nothing. That was barely a dent in the pile of pain I was in. I was on fire. No, fire would be comforting right now. My lungs struggled to find a breath. But there was only blood. Red, thick, warm blood. Everywhere, seeping from me into everything. I was broken into a billion pieces. I was humpty dumpty, never to be put back together. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I was just being tortured by my own self. The red completely took over my vision, it filled my lungs. I drew in my last breath, a quick gasp. The red slowly turned to black, the pain slowly turning from fire into steam. The blackness then took over, leaving me in peace.

_Or not. I could still feel pain. But not the physical kind. I was only emotionally damaged now. I was dead, but shouldn't I be in heaven? Or what I deserved more, hell. Maybe this is hell. Leaving me here in my body to think about the pain I have caused to myself an others for all eternity. This was hell. I was living, or dying, it right now. _

_Wait, I felt myself moving. Not my body, just my being. I looked down, there was my body, but I didn't see me! A non broken, floating me. I was totally invisible. Did this mean I was a ghost? Excellent. _

EVIL JACK POV

I brought Jack to the Master. He was still tied up, and crying. What a baby. Sure, he just lost the one person he cared about, because of me. He must be so pissed off. He must want to kill me. I shook off that feeling, the feeling of guilt. I don't feel guilty, or my name isn't… Kcaj, **(its pronounced like cage but with a short a, not a long one)** even though most people call me Evil Jack. And that just irks me off.

The Master had his back turned to me when I came into the room. He then turned quickly, and saw me.

"Kcaj," he said, "I see you have brought me Jack." I replied with a "yes, Master"

"Good," he said, standing, he circled around me, looking at Jack. "now we can use him to get the family secret, and make it ours. Then we will be the most powerful karate champions in the world!"

"but sir," I interrupted. "what does the family secret do, exactly?" I asked innocently.

"it gives us invinsability. We will never lose. And it come with a move, only people of the Anderson family know. But to get the family secret, we have to kill the youngest family member."

A shocked silence fills the air. As I stumbled for words. "so Jack is the youngest family member?" I say slowly.

"Yes," said Master. "And now he must DIE!"

KIM POV

_Being a ghost sucks. I may be able to watch over people as stuff happens, but I can't help. I knew something that none of them knew. To restore order of the family secret and to keep it away from Master and Kcaj, Jack and Kcaj must fight, the winner receiving the rights of the family secret. Now, how do I know about the secret? Jack's grandfather told me. And there's something else about the secret that Kcaj and Master don't know. It lets you turn into any animal you want, but only provoked at danger. And if you don't know how to use the family secret, it will kill you. Burn you from the inside out. _

_Kcaj and Jack are planning how to kill Jack, while Jack himself is sitting on the floor crying. He cares about me that much? That's sweet. I floated over next to Jack. _

"_Jack!" I screamed. "Get a hold of yourself!"_

"_Kimmy…" he said. "I can't" wait, Jack can hear me?_

"_Can you hear me?" I said_

"_Yes." Came the reply. _

_I nearly jumped up and down in joy. Jack can hear me! "you have to fight Kcaj." Is all I said._

_He looked up. "why?" _

_I was getting impatient. "because it's the only way to save the family secret!" _

_He stood up. "Kcaj!" he yelled. "one fight. Right here. Right now."_

_Kcaj smiled. "sure"_

_They circled around each other. Jack ran up to Kcaj, and kicked him repeatedly, while screaming. He then did a backflip and punched him in the jaw. Kcaj backed up a few steps, then ran forward and kicked jack in the face. I gasped. Kcaj had the same amazing karate skills as Jack. Then I felt something pulling me up. Pulling me away from Jack and Kcaj. "Jack, im leaving!" I called. I felt myself being pulled back. I was pulled into darkness. And then… _I woke up. I moved my arms around. I was back in myself. I wasn't dead anymore, I wasn't covered in blood. I have only one thought. WHAT THE FUCK?

NOBODY POV

Meanwhile, the cry of someone lost in battle. The Master watched from the side, showing no emotion. He then turned and melted into the shadows. When he was out of sight he took off his black hood that was covering his face. A mirror caught his reflection and he scowled at what he saw. With his unmanageable hair, Latino features, and Spanish speaking, people thought he was dumb, so he went along with it. But only he knew the truth, he was smarter than them all. It was Jerry.

**So as a recap, Kim died, but somehow she's not dead anymore. It will be explained. The Master is Jerry. And Kcaj isn't sure if he should kill Jack. Do you like it? I need 10 more reviews if you want me to update! **


End file.
